


“Romance”

by Sometimes_I_Write_Good



Series: Sledgefu Week 2019 [4]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Although Snaf is falling for Sledge, Day 4, F/M, Fake Dating, M/M, Sledgefu Week 2019, and Sledge knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Good/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Good
Summary: Sledge needed a date and Snafu had nothing to do.





	“Romance”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I’ll write a sequel to this someday. Who knows.

Sledge led Snafu into the dimly lit restaurant and sighed. He and Sid had made plans to get some food together and catch up, but Sid had insisted upon bringing Mary with him and goaded Sledge into bringing someone with. So Sledge had gone to Snafu’s dorm room and knocked and, as soon as the door opened, told him that he needed him to pretend to be his boyfriend so that he didn’t show up to dinner with Sid alone and that he’d help him with something in return. Snafu had agreed, much to Sledge’s relief. Which meant that they were now together, in a restaurant that neither Sledge nor Snafu would’ve chosen, so that they could get this night done with. 

Sledge was the one to spot Sid first, and his expression relaxed a bit as he and Snafu took their places in one of the matching black booths across from him. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting. Catching a cab in this city isn’t always the easiest thing,” Sledge said sheepishly. Sid just laughed and assured Sledge that everything was fine before his gaze shifted to Snafu and he and Mary promptly began interrogating the two of them. Snafu looked shocked and glanced at Sledge in surprise while Sledge bit his lip and tried to answer all of Sid’s questions without fumbling over his own words. Snafu did his best to help, but he was more focused on watching Sledge and finding him cute than actually talking. 

Sledge finally got a chance to breathe once the waiter showed up to take their drink orders and he silently thanked God for the break from Sid’s questions. He almost hoped the waiter could stay longer, but alas, they’d left, and Sid turned right back to him and Snafu. 

“So, exactly how long have you two been together? Because there’s no way your relationship’s lasted longer than mine and Mary’s.” Sid gave them a confident grin that was bordering on cocky, which only made Sledge roll his eyes. 

“Two years,” Snafu answered, shooting Sid a smug grin. “And we’ve done about everything you can think of.” Sledge felt his cheeks heat up from embarrassment.

“Merriell...” Snafu grinned wider and softly laughed as he threw an arm around Sledge’s shoulders. 

“What’s the matter, sunshine, can’t handle a little bragging?” Snafu’s tone was teasing, and it only made Sledge shrink down and redden more. Snafu pulled Sledge into his lap without warning, which made him squeak in surprise. “I just wanna talk about how much I love you, princess.” Sledge absently messed with his hands and glanced at Snafu’s hands, which were resting on his stomach. 

“I love you too.” He was sure that Snafu’s expression had brightened at the words and glanced back at Snafu, who took that opportunity to peck him on the lips and give him a satisfied grin. Sid and Mary couldn’t help but laugh at that, and Sledge had to wonder for a minute: if Snafu was this affectionate when only pretending to be in love with someone, how affectionate was he when he was truly in love?


End file.
